


No More Denial

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s back from England alone and he’s changed.  Colby wants to find out why he’s so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I managed to do both fics in the same day. This is kind of wat I would’ve liked to see happen if there’d been a seventh season.

Colby looks over at Charlie and sighs a little. Somehow, they all ended up back in L.A. together, on the same floor of the FBI building. Charlie has come back to helping the team, but he’s been different since he returned alone to L.A. David and Don have elected Colby to be the one to approach Charlie, since Colby seems to be the one who Charlie always wants to save. He’s fairly sure it’s also got a little something to do with both men knowing about Colby’s crush on the crazy haired genius. 

Colby walks over, placing his hand on the back of Charlie’s chair. “So, explain this to me?” 

Charlie looks up at him and gestures to the screen of his computer. “You really need me to explain Candy Crush Saga to you, Colby?” 

Staring at the computer, Colby snorts. “Thought you were working on something else. Sorry. Didn’t… Sorry.”

“It’s okay. And if you want to know why I’ve been so off since returning, you’ll have to buy me dinner first.” Charlie smiles at him. “Or, better yet, come over to the house and make me dinner. Dad won’t be home tonight. Hot date with his boss.”

“Really?”

“Sort of. They’re going to some conference down in San Diego. All I know is Dad packed his good cologne and condoms.”

Colby laughs. “I’ll be over. How do you feel about eggplant parmesan?” 

“Not sure I’ve ever had it.”

“Okay. We’ll give it a try.” Colby gestures to the game. “What level are you on?” 

They talk about the game some more before David comes over to tell them about a new case. Colby likes having David as a boss. Don is the Unit Chief, David is the Special Agent-In-Charge, Nikki and Liz are Special Agents along with Colby. Even Megan had come back and was their Section Chief. Colby had been surprised when Don had walked around for a week, chest puffed out with pride that one of his former underlings had risen above him in the ranks.

Colby gets to Charlie’s house later that evening and sighs a bit as he knocks. The door opens and Colby’s eyes widen when he sees Charlie dressed in a simple pair of grey silk pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt. He’d never realized just how built Charlie was beneath the baggy clothes. “Hey Charlie. I…”

“Didn’t have time to stop at the store? I ordered pizza. It should be here soon. Come on in. Take your shoes off. Want a beer?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Colby says, stepping in and kicking his shoes off. “Sorry I’m late. We solved the case, thanks to your genius.”

Charlie snorts and walks back in, carrying two bottles of beer. “Why don’t you run upstairs and change into some sweats? I’ve got a spare pair in the second bedroom.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded.” Charlie hands him the bottle of beer. “Go.”

Colby nods and heads up the stairs, taking a sip of his beer. He changes as quickly as he can, heading back downstairs. A smile crosses his lips when he sees Charlie setting the table. “We’re eating at the table?”

“Of course.” Charlie smiles at him. When the doorbell rings, Charlie walks over to the door and pays for the pizza. He carries the pizzas into the dining room and sets them on the table. “Have a seat and dig in.”

Colby grabs a couple of pieces of pizza and looks at Charlie. “When are you going to tell me why you’re back and why you’re… Not you?”

Charlie takes some pizza and sighs a little. “When I was in England, Amita and I had several arguments. It led to me going out to various bars.” Charlie sighs some more, taking a few bites of pizza. “I ended up at a gay bar one night. No clue that’s what is was until I got in there. He... I…”

“Charlie, are you telling me that you’re gay?”

“I cheated on Amita. I never actually meant to. But he was… beautiful. Reminded me of… Doesn’t matter who he reminded me of. I told Amita after it happened. She kicked me out. I finished out my visiting professorship and came home. She was offered a permanent position and took it.”

“Jeez, Charlie. I…”

"Don't, okay? I loved what she represented. Giving my dad a daughter, grandkids, what have you. Don’s fulfilling his duty by marrying Robin and they have two kids and… I’m not desperate to be the perfect son for my dad anymore. I want to be myself and just be who I am. And… I am a gay man who’s in love with someone who will never love me back.”

Colby closes his eyes and eats several more bites. “Who are you in love with?” 

“Does it matter? He’ll never feel about me the way I feel about him.”

“Matters to me.” Colby stares down at his pizza. “I don’t know if I can watch you be with someone else again.”

Charlie looks up, eyes going wide. “Wait. You what? You… Colby, tell me how you feel about me. Don’t lie.”

“Charlie…”

“Colby, please. This is important to me.”

“I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for quite some time now.”

Charlie smiles and pushes their food aside. He pushes Colby’s chair back next, then crawls onto his lap. “The guy? The one I told you I’m in love with who would never love me back? It’s you. I love you.”

Colby raises an eyebrow. “Are you for real?”

“Hell yes,” Charlie says, leaning in and kissing Colby. “I love you.”

“I said it first.” Colby grins and stands up, lifting Charlie. Charlie simply wraps his legs around Colby and smirks. 

“Mine’s the master bedroom,” Charlie says, sliding his hands over Colby’s chest. “Take me to bed, Colby.”

“You sure you wanna move this fast?”

“It’s not fast when you’ve waited for forever.”

Colby chuckles. “Yeah. True.” He carries Charlie upstairs, grinning the whole while. He finally gets everything he ever wanted. And apparently, Charlie gets everything he wanted too.


End file.
